Odin Golmen (Earth-One)
Odin Golmen was the ruler of the secret society called the Asgardians. Biography Early life Odin Golmen was the son of Alfodr and Bestla. Odin was one of three other sons, Vili, Ve and Zeus. Banishing Thor Odin planned a ceremony on Thor's twenty-first birthday to name him as his heir, but the event was interrupted by Thor himself as he got into a heated argument with his father about his growing impatience to become king. In his anger, Odin kicked his son out of Asgard, banishing him to the state of New Mexico in the United States, until Odin felt he was worthy of returning. Powers and Abilities Powers Odin possessed all the conventional attributes of an Asgardian. However, as the King of the Asgardians, many of these attributes were significantly superior than those possessed by the majority of his race. Superhuman Strength: In spite of his advanced age, Odin possesses superhuman strength surpassing that of most Asgardian's who are capable of lifting 30 tons. Odin is capable of lifting 100 tons. Superhuman Speed: Odin, despite his age, was capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete capable of speeds rivaling most superhuman's. Superhuman Agility: Odin's agility, balance, and bodily coordination, were far superior to the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Odin's reflexes, were much more superior to the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Odin's musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human, and most other Asgardians. As a result, he possessed superhuman stamina in all physical activities. He could exert himself at peak capacity for months before fatigue would begin to impair him. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Odin's skin, muscle, and bone tissues were about 3 times as dense as those of a human beings, this contributes, in part, to Odin's superhuman strength and weight. Superhuman Durability: Odin's body was considerably more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human being, or even most other Asgardians for that matter. Odin's body was capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts from cosmic level beings without sustaining injury, however, though to what extent is unknown. Regenerative Healing Factor: Like all other Asgardians it was possible to injure Odin, but he recovered from injury with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency, Odin was capable of regenerating massive tissue damage or loss to a degree far beyond that of most other Asgardians, even of being able to regenerate missing limbs and organs, faster and with much more efficiency. Odins healing powers were far superior to all other Asgardian Gods. *'Extended Longevity': Odin, like all Asgardians, was extremely long-lived, although not truly immortal. However, Odin still aged at a pace much slower than human beings. He was also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Abilities Wisdom: Vast knowledge of ancient and arcane wisdom, considered to be his most powerful weapon. Master Combatant: Odin is a master hand to hand combatant. Master Tactician: His years of experience resulted in him becoming a master tactician. Paraphernalia Transportation Weapons Odin normally wore Asgardian battle armor. He also at times wore a blue cloak with a wide brimmed hat covering his missing left eye, at which times it was said he went by the name Grimner. * Draupnir: Odin also wore Draupnir (the "Odinring") as a symbol of supremacy. The specific properties of the ring are as yet unknown. Personality and traits Odin Golmen was a very proud individual and often kept his cards close to his chest. Relationships *''Relationships'': Odin Golmen/Relationships *''Family'': Odin Golmen/Family Family Romantic Life Romantic Interests ---- *Frigga Golmen Friends ---- Notes References Category:Asgardians Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Nobilty Category:Golmen family